


Her Desires, His Possession

by Vergils_BlueDevil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, DMC 1 Flashbacks, DMC 3 Flashbacks, Dadgil, F/M, Lady and Vergil, Lady becomes a mother to Nero, Lady is Nero's Mother, Love Bites, Mentions of Arkham, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Toys, Teratophilia, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergils_BlueDevil/pseuds/Vergils_BlueDevil
Summary: Lady first fell in love with Vergil all those years ago in the Temen-ni-gru, when she first laid eyes upon him, she didn't know what it was, all she knew was that she loved him, especially after a special encounter between the two in the Divine Library which leaves her pregnant with a baby boy.When he returns in the form of Urizen he decides to reclaim her in the Qliphoth before leaving to the Demon World with Dante, before returning with one thing on his mind, having his love back.
Relationships: Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this one for a while now and I had a small thought about Nero being the child of Vergil and Lady (I mean Twin Lineage is something but anyway), and I mean we all saw Lady in the Library and Vergil to I think we all know where this is going.
> 
> And this is set around a year or 2 after the events of DMC 5 but you'll get to see more flashbacks of baby Nero because I can't get enough of that cute little bastard

She didn't know what it was that made her fall in love with the stubborn half-demon she met all those years ago, when she was a young lady, in the Temen-ni-gru, when she first laid eyes upon him, she knew he'd caught her in his trap. Lady didn't know what it was about Vergil that made her fall in love with him, whether it be his cold-hearted nature, his well-toned yet hidden physique, or the way he handled a sword, she couldn't tell you that, all the huntress knew, she was in love with a half-demon, certainly not something she thought she'd ever say out loud or even think, not within her wildest dreams. But most nights, if not every night, she dreamed of the Blue Devil, of all the things he could do to her, the feel of his warm, strong hands caressing every inch of her body, gripping her in all the right places, Lady's fingers would slowly slip down between her legs, caressing the soft and sensitive flesh there imagining it as his tongue or fingers, slinking deep into her core.

She thought about this often, missing the feel she felt all those years ago, it was weird, especially being around his younger more annoying and flamboyant twin brother but she could care less about that, she had to deal with the bastard every day, it was her way of unwinding and discarding the urge to shoot the half-demon right between the eyes. But since Dante left, she'd felt more lonely, she had Trish and Nero, but they weren't enough, she needed both the Sparda Twins back home, safe and sound, especially Vergil, she wanted him back after all these years, especially following their encounter at the Divine Library which left her pregnant with his son, their child Nero, she missed him very much even when he was Urizen, she loved him more than anything.

But she would never forget that night in the Divine Library with him.

_~~~~~~Many Years Ago~~~~~~_

_"Vergil!~" A loud moan escaped past her lips, the huntresses nails dug into the old splintered wood of the bookshelves which lined the room, the Dark Slayer pressed the young woman harder against the ancient bookshelf, his hands held her ass and thighs perfectly, his nails slowly digging into her soft porcelain flesh. "Do you enjoy this Mary?~" Her eyes began to roll towards the back of her skull, hearing his growl her name like that, sounded just so sinful, Lady could feel herself losing control already._

_"Yes I do fuck!~" She cried out in pure bliss, upon feeling his cock dive deeper inside of her slick core, exploring every single crevasse within her wet cunt, he was enjoying the feel of it. "Am I the first to be within you, Mary?~" Vergil asked pressing her harder against the shelf, feeling her core muscles clamp down around his large member. "Y-yes...you are~" her sweet mismatched eyes looked up into his dark grey-blue ones, they looked so full of innocence, veiled with hunger, desire and lust, she yearned to be touched and loved by the half-demon and he was doing just this._

_"Mine!~" She yelped feeling his teeth suddenly sink into her shoulder, he was claiming her as his officially, Lady's eyes rolled towards the back of her skull as his warm seed filled her once empty womb to the brim, but she wanted more. "You're all mine now Mary~" those were the words that stuck with the huntress all the way to the present after their encounter Lady found out she was expecting a baby. She later gave birth to a little boy, who she named Nero, which meant powerful, it was a name Vergil would have liked as well, his brother, Dante, did amazing in helping her raise their son but all she wanted was for him to return home._

_Lady cherished her young son, she spoiled the young boy with love and anything else she could think of, but all Nero wanted was to meet his father for the first time, and the huntress hoped one day that would happen...one day_

_~~~~~Back To Present~~~~~~_

"Are you okay mom?" Lady was brought back to her senses by her son calling to her from the bedroom door, she smiled seeing him. "Yeah I am Nero, I bet you're excited to see Kyrie and the boys soon," she smiled looking to the Devil Buster who walked into the room, planting himself beside his mother, he had to admit, he was a little worried about leaving her alone again, especially with his uncle and father not being around. "Are you going to be okay, with Vergil and Dante not being here...if you want I can stay a bit longer mom, I don't mind," Lady thought it was sweet hearing her son sound so concerned for her like that, but he needed to get back home to Fortuna City, back to the woman he loved the most.

"I'll be okay Nero, you need to get back home to Kyrie, it'll be good for you," she responded, the young Devil Buster smiled feeling his mothers' hand softly caress his cheek, she was so proud of her little boy, who wasn't so little anymore. "Come on, I'll help you get your stuff ready," Lady smiled softly, she did have to admit she felt a tinge of sadness, the huntress hated it when her son would leave back home to Fortuna City, but he needed to be with his lover and the orphans. "Thank you, mom, if I could I would stay longer but you're right...Kyrie needs me, so do the boys but thank you for everything I'll ring once I'm back in Fortuna City," Nero responded as he helped Lady carry out his and Nico's bags to the van, Trish came to help as well since she was the only one there with the huntress.

"Good boy, I'll see you when you come back to Red Grave, I love you, Nero," Lady smiled seeing how grown up her soon was, it almost brought tears to her eyes seeing how her sweet young boy had grown up into a handsome young man, she knew the relationship between he and Vergil was going to be a little shaky for a while after the whole "ripping his arm off for the Yamato" but she hoped they'd get better, for her sake. "I love you mom, I should be back in a week or so," he responded wrapping his arms tightly around his mother, Nico and Trish smiled seeing the two together it was a sweet thing to see. "We should be back by morning," the guns artisan responded as she slipped into the van, Nero was sad to leave Lady again but he had to, the Devil Buster gave his mothers hand one final squeeze before he jumped into the van.

Lady stood back beside Trish while the watched the van leave, Nero poked his front half out of the window so he could wave goodbye to his mother, the huntress responded with a wave as well, a small tear slipped down her cheek, as she said her final farewell to her son. The full-blooded demoness rubbed her shoulder, giving her a reassuring pat to tell her it was going to be okay.

"I'm going to go off and do that thing I said I was going to do, are you going to be okay on your own until the next day?" Trish asked sounding a little unsure about leaving the huntress by herself, in the Devil May Cry Office. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I'll lock it up and tell Morrison that I'm going to be in the office all day, if he wants to see me I'll unlock it for him," Lady responded as she wiped her cheek free of tears. "Okay, well I'll grab my stuff and bugger off while the night is still young, I'll be back in a few days," Trish smiled as she walked back into the building, grabbing the duffle bag that was on the floor just in front of Dante's empty desk.

"See you, Trish," the huntress watched the blonde demoness slip into the night on her motorcycle, she gave Lady a small wave as she left, leaving the female Devil Hunter alone. "Right, time to ring Morrison and tell him I'm off until she gets back," the huntress mumbled softly to herself as she locked up the empty Devil May Cry Office, the stood there for a few moments before making her way to the phone.

"I'll see you in a few days, once Trish returns home...yeah I'll still be here by myself just catching up on a few things...Nero got off not too long ago he's going to ring me once he's back in Fortuna City...right see you then night Morrison," Lady sighed as she placed the phone back down, it was deathly silent in the office, no music from the jukebox, no Dante making stupid jokes or anything like that, it was just quiet, too quiet for her liking. The huntress carefully made her way upstairs once she had turned the lights off downstairs and double-checked that the doors were actually locked before making her way into the bedroom, back to her empty bed. "I wish you were back here with me Vergil," another small tear slipped down her cheek saying his name, she missed him more than anything.

Lady carefully slipped into bed, wrapping herself up in the warm blankets, imaging that Vergil was beside her, his warm strong arms holding her tightly in his grip, she never knew how much she could miss someone like that. The huntress found herself unable to sleep again, it was a usual thing, she was so used to having little sleep when Nero was little and when she was pregnant with him as well, but now with her son a young adult, she still had a hard time with sleep, Lady thought it might have been loneliness since the Blue Devil wasn't around to hold her or love her, it was a hard thing for the huntress.

As her eyes began to close once again, a strange presence filled the room, but she didn't know what it was or why she felt that way, it was just a strange yet looming thought and it was starting to get worse, with the entire room and street being so quiet she could hear every single creak and noise, whether it was inside the office or outside on the streets or in the alleyway beside them but it sounded like it was close by, as in right behind her. Lady opened her eyes, allowing for them to adjust to the darkness before she began to look around the darkroom, she turned to the darkest corner in the room, where a chair sat, she would sit in the chair when she was breastfeeding Nero or having a small cuddle session with him as a young child, but there was a dark figure sitting there, and she couldn't make it out.

"Is someone there?" She asked sounding very worried, the shadow figure moved to stand up, it wore a long coat and with what seemed to be slicked-back hair, it wasn't until it spoke that she realized who it was. "Did you miss me...Mary?".

Vergil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we begin with some wholesome smut and a wee bit of fluff, I'll end up doing a few of the flashback chapters after this one which will include the encounter with Urizen/Vergil and from when Nero is a young child all the way up to just before DMC 5

"Vergil?!" She couldn't believe he was back after all this time, Lady shot up from the bed and grasped him tightly in her grip, the Blue Devil chuckled to himself, seeing how much the huntress had missed him, his arms tightly wrapped around her body in return. "Is Dante also back?" The female hunter asked slinking her fingers through his dusty slicked back hair, the half-demon nods his head softly. "He is already asleep," he replied back, Lady smiled hearing his raspy voice once again she missed him so much, Vergil was the same, he hated himself for leaving the huntress all those years ago, he wanted to come back to her, but Mundus had him tight within his grasp and he wasn't letting the elder Sparda twin go so easily, but here he was, standing before her, with his hands cupping her cheeks and his lips, teasingly close to her on.

"I missed you Mary," he whispered in a softer tone than his usual cold-hearted sounding one, his dark blue-grey eyes stared into her mismatched ones, the huntress couldn't bare the sexual tension between them, she needed him now. "Shut up and kiss me Vergil," Lady commanded wanting to feel him against her again, the half-demon wasn't one to turn down her request. "As you wish, my love~" he smirked in return, before pressing their lips together, the huntress wrapped her arms around his neck so she could pull him closer to her body, the Blue Devil carefully guided her back to the bed so the pair could be more comfortable.

The half-demons tongue slid across her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth, the huntress happily granted him access, Lady moaned softly, feeling his tongue slip inside of her mouth, beginning a battle of dominance with the female Devil Hunter. Vergil smirked hearing his lover moan into his mouth, it meant she was enjoying herself and he wanted to do more with her, the Blue Devil wanted to show the huntress how much she truly meant to him, as well as how much he missed her.

"I see you missed me...a lot~" Lady purred softly feeling his large bulge against her crotch, the think material of her panties didn't give much resistance to his tight leather pants, she could feel his cock throb against her. "Always, my love~" Vergil groaned softly feeling her warm body against him, he could tell his human lover was desperate to have him inside of her again, his lips began to slide down her jawline and neck, he was marking her up to reclaim her body and soul as his. "Please...I need you~" she whimpered out in a desperate tone, it aroused the half-demon more.

"How desperate are you Mary?~" Vergil asked, his fingers slid down her sides, he was lifting up the white tank top she wore, her mismatched eyes were filled with intense lust. "Very Vergil please don't tease!~" Lady cried out, the half-demon chuckled watching her twist beneath him, her hips bucked upwards, showing her desperation. "Very well Mary, I shall give you what you desire~" he gave a devilish smirk with his sentence, Lady whimpered softly wondering what his next move would be.

Vergil suddenly ripped off the garments which covered her body, he allowed for his eyes to wonder all over her naked, curvy physique, Lady's cheek were bright red but her eyes were covered in lust and desperation, the huntresses legs were fully spread for the Blue Devil, she wanted him inside of her so badly. Vergil's tongue slid along his bottom lip seeing her wet cunt on display just for him, Lady's fingers began to discard to top garment, throwing the dark navy vest onto the floor which revealed his more toned and well-trained body, a few fading scars laid across his flawless skin, she couldn't help but drool.

"Make me yours' again Vergil...I'm all yours' to ravage~" Lady watched as her lover removed his pants allowing for his large member to be free, it throbbed hungrily, wanting to be inside of her after hearing her simple request. "As you wish Mary~" he responded, his hands grasped her legs, placing them over his shoulders, the large head of his member pressed to her slick entrance, she was desperate to have him inside of her now. "Don't tease please~" Vergil chuckled hearing her feeble whimpers and desperate cries, he decided to give her what she desired. Lady threw head head back and moaned loudly in pleasure, feeling the spongy head push deep within her core.

"O-oh fuck~" Lady grasped the bed sheets tightly as he continued to slide deep inside of her slick core, Vergil let out a growl of pleasure feeling how tight his beautiful human lover was, it had been a while since they'd done this. The huntress cried out in pure bliss, upon feeling the half-demon's cock slam deep inside of her cunt, the room was filled with loud moans, growls and the squelches of his member inside of her womanhood, just from the amount of slick that was coming out of her. "Do you enjoy this Mary? Me, after all these years apart fucking you the way you have always desired to be?" Vergil asked placing her legs around his waist, Lady's eyes rolled towards the back of her skull in pure bliss, she missed this so much. "G-god yes it does Vergil fuck!~" She cried out, her nails dug into his muscular shoulders, the huntress could feel the blood bubbling beneath her fingertips.

The Blue Devil groaned in pleasure, his hands held the young huntress down against the bed, Lady yowled out in pleasure, from the feel of his large spongy head entering her womb, filling her with his cock.

"Vergil!~" She didn't care how loud she was, Dante was a deep sleeper, so he wouldn't hear anything, well hopefully, the half-demon suddenly pulled out of her cunt and flipped her onto her front before pushing back inside of her, all the way in like he was before. "Does it feel that good Mary?~" He asked pushing the front half of her body against the bed, the huntresses eyes rolled towards the back of her skull, she couldn't hold back any longer. "Y-yes it is! F-fu- I'm cumming!~" Lady couldn't control herself as she came all over the bed and her lovers cock, which remained buried deep within, Vergil just smirked, it was a devilish smirk, as he watched her body convulse in pure bliss and pleasure, her sweet cunt also quivered.

"Cum in me Vergil, I want to feel you deep within me again please!~" Lady begged, her left hand grasped the half-demons, he was getting close as well, just from how much he was growling, his cock was starting to pulsate deep inside of her and expand. "Mary!~" A deep demonic snarl came from Vergil's throat as he came deep within her core, filling her once empty womb and core with his seed, as he did before in the Divine Library and the Qliphoth, the half-demon carefully pulled out of her body and laid beside her, Lady carefully turned over to look at him on her left, a small smile spread across her flawless face.

"Are you back here...for good?" She asked quietly, Vergil's arms wrapped tightly around her body to keep her warm as well as hold her in a loving embrace. "Yes Mary I am," he replied back, his right hand caressed her warm cheeks, his lips pressed to the scar which laid over her nose, which made the huntress smile even more. "I'm glad...I love you Vergil," it felt strange finally telling him after all these years, Lady could tell he felt the same way. "I love you too Mary," he said it was a soft smile, it wasn't a smirk, but a heartfelt smile it made his human lover smile.

Vergil had a beautiful smile.

The two found themselves wrapped up within each other's grasp, naked bodies intertwined with the other's, as they fell into a deep slumber, Lady knew Nero was going to check in with her tomorrow morning once he'd gotten back home to Fortuna City, although she was a little worried about what her son would think, when he found out his father was back, she was worried but knew Vergil wouldn't leave or do anything to harm her, but she knew he wouldn't let their son get in the way of what he wanted and desired, which was her, his lover, his mate and the mother to his child.

Tomorrow was a new day, and she could catch up with both Vergil and Dante happily, before the storm would be approaching in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for a slight cliffhanger at the end- just some food for thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also nearly gave me a heart attack because I forgot my internet was playing up...yet the chapter still saved but not as chapter 3 but as chapter 4 so the first one I worked on only saved like the first two paragraphs rather than the 5 that I worked one while it was playing up.

Lady's eyes fluttered open the next morning, she looked behind her, to see Vergil still fast asleep behind her, his face was buried in her neck, his arms were tightly around her body, ensuring she couldn't get away without him knowing or waking up. She smiled having both her lover and Dante back home safe and sound, but before she could happily settle back down with Vergil the phone beside her rung, she leaned over to pick it up.

"Hello?...Ah Nero, did you manage to get home safely?" Lady smiled hearing her son's voice over the phone, she was worried that something might have happened. "Yeah, we got back late last night, earlier than I expected, I was going to ring you when I got home, but Kyrie decided otherwise, she thought you might be asleep and told me to ring the next morning," Nero explained the huntress smiled happily hearing how happy her son sounded being home. "I'm glad love, Trish left not too long after you and Nico left, Morrison has left me here by myself, he locked it all up and left me some money to keep these bills up until she gets back," Lady replied back she could feel Vergil's fingers slide down her sides, she knew he was awake.

Before she could speak another sentence she felt something stiff and throbbing against her thigh, she gulped realizing what it was.

"But you're okay right mom?" Lady bit her lip feeling Vergil slide his cock between her legs, he rolled onto his back pulling her onto him, he was preparing to enter her once again. "Y-yes I am Nero don't worry about me," the half-demons member continued to rub between her legs, before the spongy head pressed to her slick core, he was ready to enter her once again . "So Kyrie is going to come through with me next time, I would say in a few days we've got something to tell you anyways," Nero continued having no idea what was happening on the other side of the phone.

Lady had to place the phone against her chest as Vergil pushed his slick tip inside of her wet core, her right hand clung to his thigh, which was covered by the blankets, she only managed to choke back a moan, she didn't want Nero to know that his father and uncle had returned yet, she was worried about him and Vergil when they'd next meet.

"Sounds good Nero~" Lady could only just hold back her moan, the skilled devil beneath her was too good, one of his hands slid up to her breast, grasping it tightly in his grip, the other, had a firm grip on her plump thigh, ensuring that his cock could slide deeper inside of her, his large cockhead kissed the entrance to her empty and begging womb, desperate to be filled with not just his seed, but something else. "Are you sure you're okay mom? You sound a little...off," Nero sounded suspicious of the strange noises come from his mother's throat which she was so desperate to hide, she needed to think of a lie and fast.

"I-I'm fine Nero, I only woke up not too long ago," it was a small white lie, she was terrified to know what her son would think to know that his father was back with his mother, doing what she loved for him to do to her. "Okay, as long as you're okay," Nero still had some concerns and suspicions but he didn't want to upset or overwhelm her in any way, which Lady was grateful for, all that mattered at this point was that she didn't let another one slip out.

"Well I'll let you go, I'll ring tonight if anything happens, I love you," Lady smiled although it made her a bit sad to say goodbye to her son, but now came the fun part, jealously from her partner. "Sounds good, I love you too Nero," as soon as she placed the phone down, Vergil grasped her thighs tightly, a possessive snarl slipped past his lips, he was starting to go much harder, Lady cried out in pure bliss.

"V-Vergil stop it's too much!~" She cried out feeling how deep his cock was inside of her, the position they were in, caused it to go deeper inside of her core. "You've never been one to complain Mary~" Vergil smirked as he laid Lady on her side, holding her right leg up, her back pressed against his chest. "F-fuck yes!~" Her eyes rolled towards the back of her skull and her tongue hung from between her lips, he was the only one who could ever do something like this to her, no one could make her feel this way, not even that flimsy toy she kept hidden away, for when she felt lonely and needed to feel him again.

It was nothing like the real thing.

"Did you think _it_ could please you as well as I could?~" Vergil asked pressing their lips together for a very heated and passionate kiss, Lady's arm wrapped around his neck, and her hand laid upon his cheek, ensuring he didn't pull away rashly. "I-it can't~" she responded once the two had pulled away, a string of saliva still connected the pair, small hearts were forming within the huntresses mismatched eyes, she was in such intense pleasure. "Vergil! Vergil! Vergil!~" Lady cried out, feeling his cock reach deep inside of her wet core, her nails dug into his shoulder from the pleasure, the half-demon growled loudly feeling her muscles clench around his member.

"Are you close Mary?~" Vergil asked whilst rolling his hips against her own, the huntress nods her head and begins to play with her sensitive nub, helping to edge her orgasm on. "Yes don't stop fuck!~" Lady's tongue hung from her mouth which gave the half-demon the opportunity to kiss her deeply and passionately, their tongues frolicking in the others mouth once again. "Then cum for me Mary~" he growled, his right hand grasped her breast tightly whilst his left held her left thigh up even higher, their bodies were covered in sweat, they stuck together from the amount of slick from both Lady's nether regions and their bodies.

"F-fuck yes Vergil! C-Cumming! I'm cumming from your cock!~" Lady's eyes rolled all the way back as she came violently all over the pair, her lover smirked and chuckled softly to himself, she looked adorable like this. "Good girl Mary...now I shall return the favor~" Vergil rolled the huntress onto her back and continued to rut inside of her wet cunt. Lady cried out from the immense pleasure, her insides were becoming highly sensitive, pushing her over the edge, her second climax was coming.

"Mary!~" Vergil snarled as he came deep within her, filling Lady's womb with another hefty fertile load of fresh cum, she smiled feeling herself become full, she watched the tiny bulge in her belly forming, the half-demon leaned forward to kiss her lips and forehead softly, the huntress happily return them. "I...I'm so full you came so much...much more than last night~" Lady panted seeing the bulge in her stomach grow a bit more, the Blue Devil smirked. "You wanted me to claim you last night, so I did just that...ensuring my seed would remain and that you'd carry another spawn for me," Vergil cooed softly, the huntress turned to look at him with a surprised face.

He wanted another child?

"You want another child...with me?" Lady asked in a soft voice, Vergil nods his head, laying his hand on her belly. "Yes Mary, I missed our first...why wouldn't I want another from you?" He asked pulling the huntress onto his chest, she was surprised to hear something like that come from the half-demon, but it made her happy. "Then...I will give you another child, as many as you want," Lady replied back clenching her inner core's muscles, trying to keep his thick seed from escaping out of her body, Vergil smirked hearing her say that she'd give him another child, all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Good...I'll do whatever it takes to give us a child," he whispered, caressing her cheek with his hand, Lady was happy to know that Vergil wanted another the only problem was their first child, Nero, and what he'd them about all this with his mother being back with his father, who ripped his arm off for the Yamato, and abandoned his pregnant mother all those years ago. It worried her, about what he'd think about not only the relationship and his father, but herself as well.

What would he do if he found out?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long waits for some of these chapters I'm getting back into updating

_"All mine, mine to ravage, mine to cherish, mine to love...you belong to me Mary, no one else!"_

"Nero doesn't know about you and Vergil being back does he?" Lady asked turning to the Devil Hunter who sat at his desk, completely oblivious to the scene last night and before. "No, only Trish and Morrison know...and I think we both know what Nero would do if he found out his father was back with you," Dante said, watching the huntresses movements and facial features. "It's probably a good thing...although he comes here in a week or a few days," she looked down saying the last part of her sentence, the Devil Hunter could tell there was something wrong. "Is there something wrong Lady?" Dante asked watching the huntress sigh and nod her head.

"I'm just worried about those two being near each other...after everything that's happened I just don't want anything bad to happen," Lady explained wrapping Vergil's coat tightly around her stomach, to hide the large bulge that was very visible on her belly, from the half-demons seed. "That's understandable I mean for Nero's whole life it's just been the two fo you, he thinks that his father up and left you, abandoned you which he kinda did but you get the point...he doesn't realize that Vergil loves and cares about you just as much as he does, although your love is different he just needs to realize that you love him...he'll get there eventually it'll just take some time," Dante replied, hoping it would give Lady some hope. "Thank you, Dante, all I want is for them to both just get along," she murmured back, before making her way into the kitchen, deciding to make a coffee to wake herself up.

As she began to make herself up some coffee, she felt a pair of hands grasp her hips, she glanced to see the half-demon behind her, he was in his dark pants, shoes and matching sleeveless vest, all he was missing was his trusty black coat, which Lady had stolen.

"It suits you, Mary," Vergil smirked leaning forward and kissing her cheek, Lady smiled and allowed for the half-demon to pull her up so he could cuddle her. "You think so?" She asked, pushing some of his hair out of his face, the half-demon nods his head, pulling himself up from their cuddle, much to his annoyance. "Yes," he replied holding her body tightly against his own, his hand caressed her warm rosy cheeks, a soft smirk spread across his face.

"Do you want a coffee, Vergil?" She asked as she poured herself a cup, the half-demon stared at the dark liquid and nods his head, Lady smiled, she leaned up to grab him a cup and began to make up another coffee, she didn't know if the half-demon had ever had the drink before, so it was going to be an experience. "It's hot... I hope you like it," she smiled passing the mug to Vergil, he placed his hand on her hip, pulling her a little closer to him. "Anything from you I love Mary," he smirked kissing her forehead before taking a sip of his coffee, Lady blushed and smiled, she missed him so much.

"I'm glad you're back home, both of you," Lady smiled wrapping her arms around the half-demons neck, holding him still, so the two could stare into each other's eyes. "It is a mutual feeling Mary," Vergil responded as he leaned down to passionately kiss her on the lips, his free hand, held her ass tightly in his grip, ensuring that she could leave him just yet. The pair found themselves staring into each other's eyes, they were happy to be back together again.

Nero was still looming in Lady's mind, she was worried about her son and partner being around each other, as well as him finding out that she was back with Vergil, the man she'd loved forever, since the day she met him, even though he did leave her, pregnant with his son, but he wanted to return back home so he could be with her, and be a father. Mundus took that away from both Lady and Vergil, making Nero miss out on what his father was and could be, all she wanted was for those two to get along.

She hoped another edition to their lives would help. Lady was willing to do whatever it takes, to give Vergil another child, as many as he wanted, and how many she wanted, all the huntress wanted, as for him to be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I am making an I guess a prequel to this which is going to include pretty much what happened before all this wth the whole Lady becoming pregnant from Vergil and raising Nero more or less on her own before coming to an end with V and Urizen as well as seeing Vergil for the final time before he leaves to hell- I thought it would be interesting

"Trish is supposed to be back tomorrow apparently, she rang to say she got the job done quicker than expected," Lady stated as she placed the phone down on Dante's desk, who was seated there waiting for someone else to pick up the phone rather than him, Vergil on the other hand, was happily seated on the couch, waiting for the huntress to make her way over to him, just so he could spend some more time, catching up with her. "Okay, I'll tell Morrison when he comes in since she'll wait until she's here to tell him," Dante huffed in response as he picked up the phone, Lady smirked seeing how the tables had turned, just with a single sentence, her attention then turned to his older twin brother, who was patiently and silently sitting there, doing nothing but waiting patiently for the huntress to come to him. "I can receive your attention now Mary?" He asked, running his hands up her sides, she smiled and nods her head. "Yes, you may," Lady responded, straddling the elder twin's waist and planting herself down on his crotch, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You'll have to wait for more~" Lady smirked leaning forward to press her lips to the half-demons, who returned an even devilish smirk. "It's is unwise of you to tease Mary...you of all people should know that~" Vergil dark eyes stared into her mismatched ones, he was giving her a warning but he knew she wouldn't listen, she enjoyed it. "What's wrong with being a tease Vergie...hmm?~" She could tell he was growing impatient, but he wasn't going to do anything in front of Dante, he had other pressing matters on his mind, much like his lover.

"You still think about him...about our son, what he would do, what he would think aren't you Mary?" Vergil asked watching her start to stare off, looking like she was thinking. "Yeah...I guess I am," Lady whispered back, she turned to look away from the half-demon, which he didn't like, he carefully grasped her chin, forcing the huntress to look at him. "He will soon learn Mary, it will take time...however, if he does try anything I will do anything to stop him from tearing us apart, even if that means killing him which I do not attend on doing," Vergil whispered, the huntress nods her head, allowing for him to caress her soft skin.

"I know you will Vergil...I just want us to be a family, I want us to be happy, but I don't know how Nero is going to react to all this," Lady mumbled softly, the Blue Devil nods his head and pulls her in close, wrapping his arms tightly around her body, in a protective and warm embrace. "It will get better eventually Mary, it will take time, however," he replied in a soft tone, Dante was occupied talking to Morrison over the phone that he was completely oblivious to the conversation that the pair were having. "It will pass by...and we'll do it together," Vergil finished as he ran his thumb along her lower lip, pulling it down as he pulled away, Lady leaned forward, pressing their lips together, in a sweet yet slightly messy kiss.

"Seriously you two!? Can you not do that while I'm here?!" Vergil growled against his lover's lips, hearing his younger twins disgusted voice, the pair turned to look at the Devil Hunter. "Then why don't you go get a job and leave then," Lady retorted back, she pressed herself harder against the half-demon, causing him to snarl more, Dante's eyes turned into a slight glare upon hearing her. "Fine I'll shut up then, but please go get a god damn room," he only realized the hole he'd dug himself into upon saying that sentence. "Then we shall, Vergil let's go," the huntress smirked as she grabbed the Blue Devil by the hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"You may want to consider leaving because it's gonna be loud...that is unless you enjoy that," Lady teased more, Dante bolted up from his seat. "Oh come on that's just disgusting...Vergil control your damn woman!" The Blue Devil smirked to himself. "I will...later~", Dante knew this was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, next chapter will be longer will it be a smut one or have I just tricked you all? Wait and find out


End file.
